Akito And SanaTogetherForever?
by Animegrl77
Summary: When Sana goes on a shooting will Akito be loyal...or go for the new student? When he doesn't hear Sana's voice for a while and he keeps thinking of her, who will be there to snap him out of it?


I don't own Kodocha, I wish I did.but I don't..So..^____^ Enjoy!!!!!!!! Oh and it switches views from (which are both in 1st person) Sana to Akito.  
  
"" Taking Italicize- Thinking  
  
-Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End?  
  
.:Sana:.  
It's been about two weeks since Akito asked me to go out with him. I wish I could spend more time with him, but the movie with Naozumi is starting to shoot, so I don't know what to do. I could ask Rei.no he hates Akito.Last time I left for a movie shoot though he went out with Fuka, is he going to do the same thing?  
"Helloooooooooo in there?" Fuka stood in front of me, waving her hands.  
"Huh? What.Oh! HEY GIRL!" I said, as the second bell for lunch rang.  
"C'mon!", she pulled me by the arm, "I'm starvin'!"  
I can't tell her I'm not hungry. I have to stop thinking about him!  
"YAH! Food!!" I shouted.  
  
~Akito~  
I poked around my mashed potatoes. I placed some perfectly in my fork, flinging it at my homeroom teachers toupee. It missed, but hit him above the eye. I pretended to eat the rest of my food while he walked over. "HAYAMA! Did.What are you..in my office now!"  
(Cheetah Ears) "No thanks."  
His face got red. "I CAN'T STAND YOU! You-You little devil!!!!"  
"Hmph." I turned to the empty seat next to me. Where is Sana?  
  
.:Sana:.  
I took my try, seeing Akito and waving to him, but stupid me, he couldn't see me because he was turned the other way. I walked over to him.  
"Yo Peggy!!" I smiled brightly, teasing him.  
"Flatsy.." He mumbled.  
"HAH! Can't call me that now can you!? Because..I have a bra!!!"  
"Yea. Your purple polka-dots show through your shirt."  
"Ehh.."  
"What's wrong.afraid I'm going to feel you again? Should I?" His hand reached away five inches from me.  
"Pervert!" I slapped his hand away and sat down next to him. Even if we're dating he still is a pervert. How am I going to tell him about the set? Oh well...  
"HI SANA!!! I love your show!!!" The new girl Kiarchi walked up to me shaking my hand. She was very wild like Akito. She sat across from us, still not letting go of my hand.  
  
~Akito~  
I can't tell Sana I have a crush on that new girl.Kiarchi. But, I'm in love with Sana.Kiarchi is just a little crush.  
"Hey Kiarchi." I said, Sana still shaking her hand.  
"Hey Hayama." She said back. She looked at me then stood up, moving to another table..  
"Hey Aki.Imgoingonamoviesetwithnaozumiit'llbeabouteightmonthsdoyoumind?" Sana said, not taking a breath between any of the words.  
"Uh.What? Something about going eight months.are you pregnant!?!??!?!?!?" His face was placed in shock.  
"What?! NO!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going on a movie set with Noazumi It'll be about eight months do you mind?"  
"No.Of course not.It's your job right?"  
"Thanks for understanding!!!!!!" Sana stood up. "Gotta go.see you in about eight months."  
"Your leaving right now for the set.?" I asked.  
"Tonight, at ten."  
"See you then. Will that Nao creep be there?"  
She nodded.  
At least he's out of my way.or WAIT!? What kind of movie is this exactly?  
  
.:Sana:.  
  
10:00- The bus was in front of my house, everyone already loaded, some asleep. They were pleading me to come on.but I had to wait for Aki. A few minutes after, I saw him running up to me, looks like he ran all the way from karate.  
"AKI!" I was waving towards him. He stopped in front of me, huffing slightly.  
"H-Hi" He said "Sorry I'm late."  
"At least you came..right?" I picked up my bags.  
"G-bye Sana." I kissed her cheek. "Don't let that Nao creep take you away from me.ok?"  
I laughed. "I won't. He can hear you you know."  
He shrugged. "Bye.."  
I picked up my bags.I'll miss you Akito.g'bye.its only eight months..nothing hard.right?  
I watched Akito wave from the back of the bus, watching that tiny dot move farther and farther away from me.  
  
That's the ENDD!!! For now..give me reviews..and I will write more!! Thanks so much! Hope you liked..its my first FAN-FIC ever!! So.spare me.^_^? 


End file.
